


Please Don't Ever Fall in Love Again

by Eagle9



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Camping, DNF, Dream Team meetup, Established Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flirting, Fluff, Flustered GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Multi, Musical References, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), bad is a supportive muffin, based on a YouTube animatic, bc I am a minor and don't know how to write it, but not abuse, just a game of truth or drink, little brother quackity, mostly clean, no beta we die like wilbur, or else BadBoyHalo will haunt me lol, should be fun, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagle9/pseuds/Eagle9
Summary: Dream, George and some of their friends decide to meet up, but not in a common way.  They decide to go on a camping trip in the mountains.  Moments will be had, feelings will be shared, and the stars will keep secrets. 💫*If you don’t like dnf, DON’T READ!*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first attempt at writing a DNF fanfiction. I started watching Dream and George a few months ago, and like many others, I was struck by the dynamic that they have with each other, but never really wrote about it. I saw an animatic on YouTube the other day and it inspired me to write this. The story differs slightly from the animatic, but is 100% inspired by it and you should definitely go check it out!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EaBH9yBtrss&list=LL&index=24  
> If Dream/George or any of the other cc’s find this uncomfortable or explicitly state that they are not okay with it, I will delete it. Comments are appreciated! Enjoy!

The Floridian sun shown through Dream’s window, but he didn’t feel like getting out of bed yet.He was still crawling his way out of dreamland when he heard his phone go off.He picked it up to see new messages in the group text that he shared with some of his friends.He also saw four unread messages from George.He opened those first; wondering what George was up to.

**_Gogy: DREAM!  
_ **

**_Gogy: THE TRAVEL BAN WAS LIFTED!_ **

**_Gogy: it’s only for a short time_ **

**_Gogy: but I can come to America!_ **

Dream felt an electric jolt go through his body; processing George’s words. _The travel ban was lifted.George could come to America.George could come to America!_ Dream practically jumped out of his bed. _George could come to America!_ He started laughing up to the point where he felt tears at the corners of his eyes.He grabbed his phone and called George. 

“Dream!” George said happily.

“George!” Dream replied.“You can come to America!”

George giggled on the other end. 

“You’re not kidding; this is real, right?” Dream asked.

“Yes!I can come to America!” George said on the other end.

“Did you tell everyone?” Dream asked.

“Yeah, I put in the group chat.”

“I’ll call you back; I have an idea.”

“Okay Dreamie,” George said, and he hung up.

Dream, still in a state of shock, opened the group chat that he shared with some of his friends; George included.

**_George_** 💙 ** _: GUYS THE TRAVEL BAN WAS LIFTED!_**

**_Bad_** 😈 ** _: wow! that’s awesome_**

**_Sapnap_** 🐼 ** _:does that mean you’re finally going to visit us gogy?_**

**_George_** 💙 ** _: yep!_**

**_Karl_** 🐸 ** _: gogy’s coming to America? pog_**

**_Quackity_** 🦆 ** _: any askers?_**

**_Quackity_** 🦆 ** _: jk jk_**

**_Skeppy_** 💎 ** _: yo, thats cool_**

**_George_** 💙 ** _: we have to meet up before the ban gets reinstated_**

**_Karl_** 🐸 ** _: um yes_**

**_Bad_** 😈 ** _: wait, does this mean im finally going to get to meet up with skeppy?_**

**_Skeppy_** 💎 ** _: it looks like it_**

**_Bad_** 😈 ** _: yay!_** 😃

**_Skeppy_** 💎 ** _: yay!_** 😁

**_Sapnap_** 🐼 ** _: so, where we meeting?_**

**_Dream_** 🟢 ** _: I have an interesting idea._**

**_. . ._ **

A camping trip.They were going on a camping trip in the mountains of North Carolina.It was all planned out how they would get there.Quackity would fly from Mexico to Raleigh/Durham Airport where Karl would pick him up.Sapnap would drive from Houston to Dallas and pick up Skeppy.They would then drive up to the mountain house that they had rented.It was originally planned for Dream to pick up Bad and for George to fly into Greensboro and rent a car, but once George found out about how annoying driving was in America(plus Dream’s reminder that he only had a permit), he deiced against it.Because Dream’s car only had room for one other person, Bad agreed that he would fly to Greensboro, rent a car and drive himself.So that left George to fly all the way from London to Orlando, where he would be picked up by Dream.They had planned to drive straight to the mountains, but they left a night in between, in case George was overtired from the jet lag. 

After much planning, two nights before the trip finally came.George was supposed to arrive the next morning and Dream was very anxious.He ran around his house; making sure that he had everything he would need.George, Bad, and Quackity had all booked one-way tickets so that they could stay as long as they wanted.The question was how long could Dream last?He had feelings for George; he knew that much.But how long could he keep those feeling hidden?Yes, he flirted with George on stream.Yes, he told George that he loved him.He told him all the time.George didn’t love him though; it took him forever to even say it once and he probably only did it for the fans on the stream that night.He had rejected him before and laughed at his failure.Yet, even after all that, Dream still loved George.He didn’t know why.But he did know why.He loved George’s laugh.He loved George’s smile.He loved that glint in his eyes that he’d get whenever he was happy.He loved every part of George. _I’m a mess,_ Dream thought as he got in bed.As he reached over to turn his lamp off, his phone dinged.He picked it up and saw it was a text from George. 

**_Gogy: im heading to the airport soon.you heading to bed?_ **

**_Dream: yeah, im about to_ **

**_Gogy: goodnight Dreamie._ **

**_Dream: goodnight gogy_ **

Dream hesitated a little before sending the next message.

**_Dream: ily_** 💚

**_Gogy: you too_** 💙

He didn’t say it back.But it was close enough.


	2. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George meet up and head to North Carolina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I actually managed to post this! Yay me! 😁  
> There is some music referenced during this chapter and there will be plenty more throughout the story, so if you haven’t listened to the songs referenced, I highly suggest that you do! Names of songs will be listed in the endnotes and a full playlist will be linked towards the end of the story. Enjoy!

_Sometimes, all I think about is you_

_Late nights in the middle of June_

_Heatwaves been faking me out_

_Can’t make you happier now_

Dream was driving on the highway to the airport to pick up George.It was early in the morning and the sun was rising.He had a playlist of his favorite songs going on Spotify and he was ready to take on the day.At least, that’s what he told himself.He was finally going to meet George today, and while he was excited, he was also quite nervous.What would George look like when he finally saw him?Would he run up and hug him?Dream certainly hoped so, although, if George didn’t want to, he would respect his friend’s boundaries.

After ten more minutes, Dream arrived at Orlando International Airport.He got out of his car, put on his mask and walked into the pickup area.He sat down and opened Twitter and the first thing he saw on his feed was a picture that George had posted before his plane took off.It was a window shot of the setting London sun and a peace sign with the caption, “Guess where?”The comments were full of people speculating that he was visiting Dream, as well as some others guessing that it was a prank, just like the vlog.Quackity had commented with his signature, “any askers?”, and Sapnap had responded with, “thanks for blessing my feed gogy”.A text pinged at the top of Dream’s phone.

**_Gogy: just got off the plane_ **

**_Dream: im here_ **

**_Gogy: what are you wearing?_ **

George was one of the people who still didn’t know what Dream’s face looked like, so Dream had been sure to wear his signature lime smile hoodie. 

**_Dream: my lime smile hoodie_ **

**_Dream: what about you_ **

**_Gogy: im wearing one of my hoodies, actually_ **

**_Dream: should be easy to find you then_ **

**_Gogy: I gotta go through customs rq_ **

**_Gogy: shouldn’t take that long_ **

**_Dream: ill be waiting_ **

Dream pulled up the address for the mountain house on his phone and plugged in the directions.It would take about 9 hours to get to the house from the airport, but they had planned to do it in two days.Dream yawned as he turned off his phone and put his earbuds in.He decided to take a nap because he had been up late the night before and he was trying to prepare for the long drive ahead. 

He was awoken by a tap on the shoulder.He opened his eyes to see a familiar looking brunette in front of him. 

“Wake up Dreamie,” it said with a gleam in its eye.

“George!” he said, jumping out of his seat and grabbing him into a hug.George didn’t even tense up; he hugged Dream back just as strongly.The world seemed to melt away as the two best friends hugged each other.The distance finally disappeared and they clutched each other tightly, praying it wasn’t another dream.Dream finally felt at peace as he held George; he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time.He finally pulled back when he heard sniffles.He looked down at George and saw tears in George’s eyes.He realized that he had tears in his eyes too and wiped them away; then reached down and wiped George’s away too.George smiled up at him, happy at last.He then reached up to touch Dream’s face.

“You’re real?This is really you?”

“Yes, Georgie,” Dream replied.“This is really me.”

...

“How was your flight?” Dream asked once they had gotten on the highway heading northwest. 

“Long and boring,” George said, to which Dream chuckled.

“Aw, did my poor Georgie get bored on his wong pwane rwide?”

“Shut up,” George said, cheek slightly pink.

“Is it cool if I play some music, or are you tired?” Dream asked.

“Go right ahead.”

Dream hooked up his Spotify and started his playlist back up.However, the app started playing a song that he didn’t recognize.

_She shot me, she shot me_

_Bang, bang, she shot me_

_She shot me, she shot me_

_Bang bang, she shot me_

“You’ve heard this song before, Dream?” George asked.

“No, I haven’t actually,” Dream responded.“Should I skip it?”

“I kinda like it actually,” George said.

An idea suddenly popped into Dream’s head.“We should have a karaoke night when we’re in the mountains, you know?Like we would always do on Karl’s streams?”

“That’s actually not a terrible idea,” George responded.“But no Twitter.”

“That’s fair,” Dream said.“We should do like a whole skit or something, you know?Like we pick a song with two parts and then act it out.”

George laughed at the idea.Dream loved George’s laugh.He loved it so much.

_She was walking around with a loaded shotgun_

_Ready to fire me a hot one_

_It went bang! Bang! Bang!_

_Straight through my heart._

_Oh crap I’m screwed,_ Dream though as he listened to the lyrics.He couldn’t get George out of his head, and now that he was actually here in the car with him, he was very worried that he would mess something up. 

Dream wasn’t sure when the song ended, but the next song came on.And the next one.And the next one.

Hours went by.State lines passed.The sun was setting.Dream looked over at George to find him sleeping. _Crap, George must be tired,_ he thought.He tapped him on the shoulder.

“George,” he said.“I’m going to get us a hotel room, okay?” 

“No,” George said, still waking up.“Let’s just keep going, m’kay?I don’t wanna get up right now……”George fell asleep again.Chucking to himself, Dream kept driving.He would let George sleep, even if he was absolutely exhausted.He’d stay awake. 

For George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the songs referenced in this chapter:  
> Heatwaves - Glass Animals  
> Bang Bang - K’NANN and Adam Levine  
> According to AO3 statistics, only a small amount of people that read this story leave kudos. If you like the story, please consider leaving kudos. It's free and even though you can't change your mind, it really helps out!  
> I’ll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible. Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George decide to welcome their friends to the mountain house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took some time to write, but I think it’s a pretty fun one. Enjoy!

Dream pulled into the driveway with a sigh.The large house sat in front of him.It was hard to see in the dark, so he pulled out his phone and turned on his flashlight.Leaving George in the car, he walked up to the front door of the house and dug under the mat to grab the key.He unlocked the front door and walked inside the house.He wasn’t too interested in exploring at the moment; so he went immediately upstairs to find a bedroom for George.He opened the first door to see a large bed, probably a king size.He turned the lamp on and went back to the car to get George. 

Before he did that, he opened the truck and pulled out a box.A few days before, Dream had gone to the store and bought a lava lamp for George because he remembered that George was upset that he couldn’t bring his with him.He took the box into the house and put it in the bedroom.He went over to the bed, pulled the covers down, and got the pillows ready.He then took the lava lamp out of the box and plugged it in.When he turned it on, glitter started rising from the bottom as the lights flashed red, then blue, then green and then back to red. 

Smiling, Dream went back to the car.He opened George’s door, picked him up and carried him into the house.When he got to the bedroom, he laid George down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.Dream ran his hands through George’s hair a few times, and George seemed to relax at the gesture. 

Dream stood up to leave and go find a room for himself, but as he was getting up, he felt something grab his arm.George pulled him back down to the bed and wrapped his arms around him.He wasn’t planning on letting Dream go anytime soon. 

Chucking to himself, Dream got under the covers.He opened up Spotify, because he had a hard time sleeping without some relaxing music.The lava lamp continued to change between red, blue, and green lights.George cuddled into Dream closer and he could see George smiling in the faint light of the lamp.

_Pulling down backstreets deep in your head._

_Slipping through dreamland like a tourist._

Dream wondered what George was dreaming about right now.Pulling George closer, he fell asleep, feeling complete.

...

Dream woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping.The first thing he saw was George’s figure and how it looked next to his.He had been spooning George without even knowing it.Dream stayed in that position, wanting George to feel comfortable, but he also kinda enjoyed it too.

Eventually, George turned over and grabbed him in a hug while still sleeping.Dream smiled and started running his fingers through George’s hair.George relaxed into the touch.If Dream didn’t know any better, he may have thought that George was dreaming about him.He wanted to remain in that position forever, but the rest of the boys were showing up today and he had some fun ideas on how to welcome them.He grudgingly took his hands out of George’s hair and immediately felt him stir.He hated to do it to him, but he had to.

“G’morning Georgie,” Dream said.“Sleep well?”

“The best I’ve slept in a while,” George responded.“How about you?”

“Same.That’s one of the best nights of sleep I’ve ever had.” 

“The boys are getting here today, Dream.What do we need to do?”

Dream quickly opened his Twitter and the first thing he saw was a picture that Sapnap had posted.The picture was of a sign on the side of a highway that read _Welcome to Dallas_ and the caption was “picking up someone special”.He scrolled down and the next picture was from Bad.It was a picture of an airport sign at his gate that showed his destination and a flight time on it.The caption read, “long waits in airports don’t matter when you’re doing them to see your best friends owo”.The next post was from Quackity with a picture of the rising Mexican sun.Quackity was holding up a peace sign.The caption read, “Guess where?I’m like @GeorgeNotFound, but better lmao🤣”.Dream snickered at the caption, admiring Quackity’s dumb sense of humor.

“Should I respond with ‘any askers’ as a meme?” said George, who had been looking over Dream’s shoulder the whole time.

“Heck yeah,” Dream said.“Meme the memer.Then go get dressed.We have a lot to do today.”

...

Dream opened the door of the house, feeling completely exhausted.He walked in, carrying a number of bags.George trudged in behind him, carrying even more bags. 

“Why did we buy all this stuff, Dream?” George groaned.

“Because,” Dream said, deciding not to divulge his plans to George just yet.“I’m going to go move the car; I’ll be right back.”  
. . .

Bad had been waiting outside the house for the past ten minutes; not sure what to do.Dream was the one who had rented the property, so only he knew where the key to the house was.So he just sat in his rental car, scrolling around on Twitter.A few minutes later, he heard a car engine behind him.He got out of the car and saw Karl and Quackity pull up to the house.

“LET’S GOOOO,” Quackity shouts as he gets out of the car holding a Monster.“BIG DADDY’S HERE!”

“Hello Quackity,” Bad said with a slight smile.“Hey Karl.”

“What’s up Bad,” Karl said, getting out of the car holding his Monster.“Where is everyone?”

“They’re not here yet,” Bad replied.Just then, he heard a car motor coming up the mountain.

“THE TEXANS ARE HERE!” shouted Sapnap out his convertible.“YEEHAW!”

“YEEHAW!” shouted Karl and Quackity in response; both fully energized by their Monsters.Karl ran over to the car immediately to hug Sapnap.Sapnap got out and engulfed Karl. 

“Hey Jacobs,” he said, ruffling Karl’s hair.

“Hey Sap,” Karl replied, snuggling into Sapnap.Bad smiled at the interaction, but he was more interested in the other male that was getting out of the car.“Zak?” he said.The male in question looked at him in shock. 

“Darryl?Is that really you?”Bad was silent for a moment; praying that if this was a dream, he wouldn’t wake up.He slowly moved towards the man and touched his wrist.When he felt flesh on his palm and fingers, he knew that this was in fact, real.Zak grabbed him in a hug and he hugged him right back.There was so much love between the five of them.But there was still something missing.

“Where are Dream and George?” Sapnap asked.He looked towards the house and saw light coming out from the front windows. 

“What the honk is that?” Karl asked.“Are we at the wrong place?” 

“No, this is the right place,” Bad said after checking his texts.“This is the address Dream sent me.”

“Maybe they’re already here,” Quackity said, observing the door.“Imma ram it.”

“Wha…Quackity no.Stop it, you muffinhead,” Bad said.It was already too late as Quackity ran towards the door and slammed into it with a thud.Surprisingly, it swung open.The rest of the boys ran up towards the door.Quackity got up off the floor, rubbing his head.“Oh shi…”

“Language,” Bad whispered.If they had accidentally broken into someones house, he didn’t want Quackity cursing to be the first thing that the people there heard.It was dark in the house, which he found confusing.Hadn’t there been lights on in the house before?Bad turned to leave, when he thought he heard something.Was that music? 

_Sometimes you gotta stay in_

_And you know where I live_

_Yeah, you know what we is_

_So sometimes you gotta stay in, in._

At that moment, lights turned on.There were lights strung all over the walls and they were all flashing different colors.

_Welcome to my house_

_Baby take control now_

_We can’t even slow down_

_We don’t like to go out._

The song was then amplified, as if someone had turned up a speaker and then multiplied it times a thousand.

_Welcome to my house_

_Play that music too loud_

_Show me what you do now_

_We don’t like to go out_

Even more lights turned on and a disco ball lit up on the ceiling. 

_Welcome to my house_

Dream and George slid down side by side on the stairwell and sang the next line.

“Welcome to my house,” they sang, with smiles on their faces.

“DREAM, GEORGE,” Sapnap screamed and ran to hug them, the rest of the boys following suit.They all stood there for a minute in a rather cliché group hug, feeling calm and at peace.They were finally together.No more jokes; it was finally real.

“Let’s all get unpacked and settle in and then, we can decide what to do next,” Bad said.

“Yes, Big Daddy,” Quackity said.Dream started wheezing, which made George start laughing and when Quackity started cackling and shouting curses it was basically over for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending Notes: Songs used in this chapter:  
> Dreamland - Glass Animals  
> My House - Flo Rida  
> So much has happened since I last posted. Tommy canonically died and was revived, Sapnap turned 20 🎉 , Karl did another episode of Tales, and Quackity started writing a diss track on Dream (which so far, is absolute fire).  
> According to AO3 statistics, only a small amount of people that read this story leave kudos. If you like the story, please consider leaving kudos. It's free and even though you can't change your mind, it really helps out!  
> I’m trying to be more consistent with my writing schedule, but me being in school five days a week and a potential out of state move, it’s hard.  
> I need to make a drawing of this house and the surrounding area. It’s huge and so much will happen there that I just need a drawing. If you are an artist, please send help.  
> Thanks for staying with me through this story! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in about an hour during a power outage because I was bored lol. I’ve started writing the second chapter and I hope to post it soon, but with me being in school, I make no promises :)  
> Here’s a symbol interpretation from the group chat:  
> George = 💙: blue is George’s favorite color, and honestly, I wasn’t really sure what to choose for him, so I just went with a blue heart, because, honestly, who doesn’t love gogy?  
> Bad = 😈: devils are bad, so I went for it.  
> Sapnap = 🐼: Sapnap’s online persona used to be Pandas before he changed it (with Dream’s help), to Sapnap.  
> Karl = 🐸: I was originally going to use a duck for Karl(because there isn’t a goose emoji because what the honk), but when I decided to add Quackity into the story, I used a frog because of Karl’s frog hoodie.  
> Quackity = 🦆: for obvious reasons.  
> Skeppy = 💎: also for obvious reasons.  
> Dream = 🟢: Dream is a green blob; hence the green blob :)  
> I live in one of the places that I’ve mentioned above, so if you can guess which one that is, kudos to you, my friend.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
